getting to know him
by ana23
Summary: rose is 19 and is about to get married to Dmitri who is 24 to join there family business... better then the summary all human let me know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hello my name is Rosemarie "rose" Hathaway Mazur am 19 years old, and from the time I was born my life has been planned out for me. I am engaged to some 24 year old guy named Dimitri Belikov that I haven't even met yet, this was all done by my dad Abe Mazur with one of his friends Aleksandr Belikov to join the family business and stop a war between them. My father and Mr. Belikov are both well known mob bosses in there world and have been for a long time now.

Both had the business passed down to them their fathers and so on so I guess you can say it's a bit of a family business, and while my fathers as brought me up with all the abilities to take over and run the business it's my other brother Mason that will be taking over for him in a few years. While I go get married and keep the peace.

Has I sit here looking at all these wedding magazine with my best friend Lissa trying to get an idea of what kind of dress I want and decoration ideas for the big day. I mean it may not have been my choice of who I get to marry but am still going to look hot doing it.

"Oh rose look at this one" lissa said.

"Wow liss we have to add this dress to the box of dresses to try on"

It was a beautiful winter Berta all white lace vintage wedding dress it was form fitted long sleeved which would make it hug my curves and would be loose on my thighs and at the back fall outs in to the train. The back of the dress is open and shows off my back and as a 1 inch silk ribbon.

"Rose we have like 35 dresses in her we need to go through and pick your top 10 or we will be a the bridal shops for hours when we do go"

"I know liss but right now we are just looking we can go and make final cuts later I mean I still have to meet the guy"

Right as I said that I saw another dress by Berta all white lace with three string of drop pearl in the back form fitted mermaid esque.(image on profile)

"liss I think this is the one" I said

She look at it and was speechless

"And that is the effect I want to have on people when I walk in" I said

"I can already see it rose with you hair in an up do and you baby hair falling around you face and light make-up you will timeless rose" lissa said

I have a lot of hair too it is thick and dark brown almost back down to the middle of my back with light curls in it. And my eyes dark too but not as dark as my hair.

Just as I was about to give lissa my input on what she had just said my father walked in.

"Hey kiz"

"hi baba"

"I was just coming to let you know that belikov are coming over for dinner tonight so everyone can meet, so you might want to start getting ready" Abe said

"So I finally get to meet the one and only Dimitri" I said sarcastically

"Be nice kiz I know you're not all too about the arranged marriage but just be nice and take it easy on them ok for me"

He had to go and do that I was a bit of a daddy's little girl me and my mother were never really all the close for as long as I could remember.

"Ok baba for you I will TRY to be nice but no promises" I said with a sweet smile

He walked over and gave me a kiss on my forehead

"That's all I can ask for kiz" and he turned to leave but then he stopped

"lissa would you like to join us tonight I know you parents will be working so feel free to say if you would like" and then he left before lissa could answer.

So lissa and I packed up all the magazines and went into my walk in closets that were full of all the name brands lissa went to her little corner of my close that I cleaned out long ago for her for when she should spend the night or in times like this.

I picked a black high waist skirt and a white top with a black necklace and black Louis Vuitton with my hair in a ponytail with light smoky eye makeup. And lissa picked a black and white silk dress and some back Louis Vuitton and her hair down and 2 hours later when we were done getting ready we started to make our way down starts


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We get down stairs just in time for the Belikov where pulling up i could hear the car pull to a stop, i'm not normally the type of person to get nervous i could shoot for kill you with my bare hands without thinking twice but for some reason i could feel my palms getting sweaty. As dad walks over to open the door stopping the guard he gives a look trying to silently remind me of our earlier conversation.

As his hand touches the knob i grab lissa's hand for support we look at each other

" here we go, time to meet my husband" i said

"just give him a chances rose..." lissa says laughing

she was about to say more when my dad called to me was everyone comes in

" kızı gelip Belicoff'u karşılamak" he says in turkish.

I walk over lissa not far behind as I was waking I walking I couldn't help noticing a man standing there tall with dark hair pulled back at the nape of his neck broad muscular shoulders dressed in a black Dolce &amp; Gabbana suits white dress shirt and black tie with a black dress shoes he looked so hot all I could think was please don't be and ass hole.

I stopped next to my dad "hello everyone I really hope ur trip over was not too bad I tell baba all the time we live too far in the middle of nowhere" I say laughing Abe just shakes his head and smile.

"rose I would like to introduce you to Aleksandr Belikov and his family"

i held out my hand to shake there's

"I'm rose" I say to Aleksander holding my hand to shake his.

"hello there it's nice to finally meet you" he says in a thick Russian accent kissing the back of my hand with this looks on his face I was just about to pull away and give him a piece of my mind.

"and this is Mrs belikov" baba said saving me from going off.

"Hello there I'm Olma please to meet you,"

"hello is lovely to meet you" I move in front of her with my hand extended to her and shake it.

"theses are my kids Karolina, Sonja, Viktoria, my mother yeva and last but not least my son dimitri" she went on to say .

He walks up next to me making we feel short all of a sudden and says

"hello roza is nice to finally meet you"

his voice was like sex all in itself I forgot how to talk for a second and just stared at him. "dame you're like sex on legs" I say to myself.

"ROSE" I heard lissa yell I look at her

"what liss" i said just then i realised what i did

" you're not too bad yourself roza" he said smirking and moving close so that just i could hear him.

Well rose time to own your mistake, "yes I know" I said turning to baba " is dinner ready yet baba I'm hungry"

Abe was laughing and was just about to answer when the cook come in and said "dinner is ready Mr Mazur" I walked off and went next lissa and said

"oh this is my best friend lissa" looking back at everyone she smiled and said hello.

As we walked into dining room is could feel dimitris eyes on me I couldn't help but smile

as sat down. Everyone else was quiet but Abe and Aleksander they were already talking business dimitri half listening and looking at me.

"so dimitri tell me about yourself" I said flirtatiously Just as the food comes out It was lamb chops and mashed potatoes i licked my lips i loved lamb chops i took up my knife and fork and start cutting the meat wait for dimitri to to start talking i put the food in my mouth and mourn going for another bite.

"Sounds like the food is good" dimitri said looking at me

"You have no idea" i said looking up at him seeing that he hasn't touched his food "you don't like lamb" i ask taking another bite he was looking at me like it was the first time he saw someone eat.

"What?" i ask "never seen someone eat before mr belikov?" i looked at him getting annoyed.

" no its nothing like that it's just to see you enjoy your food is all it's not every day you see a woman not afraid to eat" he smiled and leaned in to me and whispered and those sounds you make" and then mourn i am not one to blush but i could help myself.

"So roza" dimitri started "i would love to take you out just us sometime this week to get to know each other i know the wedding is in a month but just so we know a little about each other before then what do you say?" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**hey guys sorry for the hiatus but am back now am going to try to udate every week leave me some love and let me knoe if you have anu imput would love to hear it **

**outfits**** on my blog ****ana23ficlooks blogspot com**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last night couldn't have gone any better I finally got to meet dimitri and his family and had a date, while they all seemed nice I couldn't help the nagging feel I got about him father, I would have to keep an eye on him.

Turning over on my bed I looked at my side table seeing I again woke up before my alarm clock getting up i walk to the bathroom to take care of business and then to my closet to put on my work out close to go down to the gym. I put on some black nike spandex and a black and pink sports bra white tank top and pink and black running shoes and my gloves.

Walking out of my closest my alarm goes off I walk over and stopped it put my hair in a braid and walk out of my room. As I get to the gym I grab an apple and eat it while I strict then hop on the treadmill just as lissa and Eddie walk in.

"hey guys, morning" I say smiling

"hey rose you excited for your date" liss asked with a big smile

"ya am pretty excited, but I can't help feeling nervous I just want to get to know a little about him before we get married you know"

She just smiled and nodded her head, putting my headphones in I pushed the speed of the treadmill up and did my 8 miles got off stretched again then just as eddie walk over to me.

" you ready Lil sis" he he asked attacking me before you could answer

"you know eddie you don't have to be mad you'll beat me again someday" I say teasing him

Just then out of my peripheral I see lissa coming at me so I quickly knocked eddie down attack her and till I pinned her then going back for eddie and pinning him. To go for 6 more rounds of sparring till the clock on the wall tells up it's 6:30.

"so you guys want to go knight throwing with me after bracket?" I asked as we were walking out.

"I do" lissa said smiling

"nope you know i'm no good at throwing I'll probably go shooting though you guys can meet me there if you want" eddie said walking over to his room door.

"ok we'll see you" I said walking away

Me and lissa went into my room me going for the shower lissa my closet to get her clothes.

"I'm going to shower see you at breakfast liss" I said

Walking Into my room room I go straight for the shower turning it on along with the body jets. When I got done I went to my closet and picked out a studded pair of shorts some knees high socks and a off white muscle shirt with a pair of combat boots some earrings and a necklace.

Going into the kitchen is find mom talking to the cook dad and the guys eating and lissa walking in right after me in some leggings and oversized sweater a Scarface and combat boots.

"morning everyone" me and lissa said at the same time sitting down.

After breakfast lissa and I walked to the back yard where Adrian had all the knife set out for us.

"Thanks A, you throwing with us?"

"nope just going to watch day"

"ok"

Walking up to the table I see all my knifes they were rainbow colored I picked up 3 and started aiming for the target and letting go one after the other all of them hitting the dummy in the head I push the little but button on the table to make the targets move and start throwing again hitting them all.

"wow, I didn't know you liked knives?

I turned to see dimitri standing there in light washed jeans and a white T-shirt with a duster.

"I like your outfit too" he said smirking

I walked up to him and attacked him taking him going for a punch he ducked and grabbed my arm I jumped raping my legs and flipped him turning my self just as he was getting up we went on like that for like two minutes, i pinned him 1 time and him almost pinning me before I started started laughing and he was looking at me like I was crazy, when I got up i see his guards reaching for there guns looking like they don't know what to do.

"your guard's reaction time is slow I could have killed you now"

"really you would have to do better I wasn't even trying"

"I knew you weren't trying still think if I was, plus they're all dead by the way"

He looked back to see they all had little spots on their head.

"What are you doing here anyway" I asked with a smile

"I came to ask about that date is have a meeting with my dad in an hour but am free tomorrow if you are i was thinking dinner"

"ya tomorrow is good I can't wait" I said smiling

I heard one of his men snark I looked at him asking permission as to be rude he nods with a smirk, I walked back to my knifes picking two of them up

"I promise to not to hurt him to much"

I say letting the knife go hitting him right in the stomach

"what's your name in ask calmly"

You stupid bitch he yells in pain drawing for his gun I let another knife go right in his hand

"I'll ask one last time what's your name"

"Jessie Jessie "

"well Jessie what's so funny you're laughing over here?"

I asked ask putting one of my knifes into the side of his face cutting him from his eye to the corner of his mouth.

"next time do your job and shut up no one is proving you with entertainment and call me a bitch one more time I won't be so nice"

I got up walking back over to dimitri I heard "bitch" I got another knife off the table and let loose right between the eyes.

"so as I was saying I would love to have dinner tomorrow night".

* * *

**got a little excited so here it is a little early leave me some love and let me know if you have any input would love to hear it see you soon**

**outfits**** on my blog ****ana23ficlooks blogspot com**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning i wake up just the same go through my morning routine gym, shower, breakfast target practice. Once that was done i went to my closet trying to figure out what to wear for my date with dimitri later tonight, just as i was going over to my dresses my phone goes off and i pick it up.

" hello"

"Hey roza, its dimitri"

"You can't come and you want to take a rain check, i get it take to you later ok?"

I was just about to end the call when i hear him laughing

"What's so funny?"

"I guess i can get why you would think i'm calling to cancel on you, but i was actually calling to tell you i got done with everything early and was wondering if you wanted a make a day of our date it's still early it's only 1 so we can do something fun with the day then do dinner and a movie?"

"Ya i would love that, we could go to the navy pair i have always wanted to go. I said with a big smile on my face.

"Ok we can do that there is some really good restaurants there too, i will pick you up in half and hour is that enough time for you?"

" ya that's fine see you in a little bit "

I end the call and start getting ready i picked out my green and white romper with gold sandals and a black perce some sun glasses simple makeup and just left my hair down. When i was some i went to my jewelry counter and press the earrings that scan my fingerprint and opens up to some of my weapons i too a couple of knives a handgun and some bullets but them in my bag and went down stairs. Just as i got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rings

"Baba annie am gone dimitri is here" i yelled to see them walk out the library just as albert opens the door to let dimitri in he was in black jeans black sneakers green button down shirt and a black leather jacket with some red tip rose.

"Good afternoon everyone" he said with a nod to my father

" hi" i had smiling as he gave me the flowers i took them to the kitchen to put them down when i got back we said our goodbyes and left he had a 2015 Chevrolet Corvette. He walked ahead of me and open my door "thank you " i said getting in. when he got in he looked over at me as he stared the car.

"You look beautiful roza"

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself "

We talked along the way way about little things like what we like to do for fun and he told me "i like to read western" i looked at him like he had two heads and he told me how he tries to spend as much time as possible with his family and now he as me to add to the list i had to admit i liked the sound of that when we got to navy pier we talk around played mini golf and we made fun of each other or do silly stuff trying to make the other miss the shot after that we went on the ferris wheel and then we just walked and talked for a little. Then he ask if i was hungry and what i wanted to witch i told him pizza Lou Malnati's Pizzeria it was the best pizza i had,the night was going great and we were on our to the movies when his phone goes off he answer

"Hello…. What do you mean we are being followed…. Who is it…. Take care of it…..."

When he ends the call i ask "who is it"

"Strigoi…" was all he said before shots started going off

* * *

i know it shorter then i normally post been sick this is all i got done since i got back from the hospital yesterday i will try to update by the weekend


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Strigoi he said as I heard shots start going off... _

I look behind me to see a black suv with a mad head out the window and a gun in hand shouting at us.

"give me your gun I would use mine but yours is probably heavier than the one I have with me" I say to dimitri as I unbuckle my seatbelt. I look back up to see dimitri handing me his gun I roll down the window and look back aging I see the reloading his gun I go out the window and went for the driver and one hit right to his head and before he can swerve I went for the gunman and let out to one to his chest and went to his head.

I get back in the car and hand dimitri his gun.

"so about that movie" I asked playfully know we have to go and regroup.

"am going to have to take up next week we have some businesses to take of, you want to come or do you want me to drop you home" he asked with a sexy smile.

"I'll come with you but am going to need some clothes to change into" I say as I take out my phone and call lissa to ask her to meet us.

" ok get her to meet us at my Loft in 20 minutes"

"how did they get that close to us how did they even know where we would be" I said out loud

When we pull up to the loft the guys pull up right behind up i got out and stand next to the car waiting for them to get out. I put my had in my bag and looked at them whn I come to stand in front of my I had my gun in my hand

" who was driving in front behind us?" I asked as dimitri comes to stand behind me

" rose calm down its ok"

"no it not am not getting married with a bullet wound" as soon as I said that I see I car coming down the street slowly I put my gun up and aim when I see the window coming down and a gun coming out i fire the gun two time I see the guys jumping in front of me and thy took out the tiers.

"go get the driver and the kids him to the warehouse dimitri and I'll meet you there" as we are turning to go inside lissa pulled up with with eddie.

"hey rose I got the stuff for you"

"Thanks liss come on let's go

"who is that blond with the blue eyes"

"I don't know... dimitri who is that right there"

" that's Christian"

" he is so cute I need to get to work on that he's single right"

" yes he's single" dimitri said laughing "rose the bedroom is just down the hall to the right"

I go into the room and look in the bag at the selection I have and pick some green cargo pants upgrade Marilyn Monroe sweater with a black tank top under it with a black hat and some tims.

I walked out and into the living room and dimitri just looked at me as I pushed up the sleeves I looked at him trying to raise my eyebrow

" do you ever not look hot?"

"when am sick" I say laughing as we walked out the door lest go i looked at him and shake my head

We go to his garage and he git in a suv I followed him got in the front and buckled up as he started to reverse I see listen and eddie getting in their car I signal them to follow us.

A little while later we got to the Warehouse Stussy that the driver had fallen asleep

"wake his ass up"

I wait to see what dimitri was going to do so I didn't step on his toes

" let me see what you got baby" dimitri looked at me and said I looked back and gave him a twisted smile

" get me the best knives you got and the dullest once you have and some salt.

I looked up to see he had fallen back asleep I took out my gun and shot him in the knee and he jumped and Screamed out cursing I walked up to him with a sad look on my face looking stupid

"awww does that hurt" I asked as Christian push the table over to me I took a knife and and run it down his temple cutting his check then I took the salt and rub it in the gun shot wound on his knee then I just keep cutting avoiding any major artery i wasn't ready to kill him yet.

" now you are going to answer the nice mans question our you are going to start losing body parts"


End file.
